Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition
The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition was released on August 24th 2011 and was also the first Mercedes-Benz car that was released in NFS World. A Cop Edition with flashing lights was released on November 4th 2011. On November 22nd 2011, the SLR was released in Black stock for Cash. The car was removed from the Car Dealer during the release of the Car Classes update. Performance One of the rarest cars in World, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 is a lumbering beast on the open road. With excellent acceleration and a very high top speed, it packs quite a punch. But it isn't surprising that the SLR would end up as one of the more uncommon cars, in fact, this car is only coveted by supercar collectors, for its seemingly exceptional performance isn't what many drivers expect of it. As mentioned earlier, the SLR has excellent acceleration, with very powerful low and high gears that can bring this car to very high speeds, but its handling is very poor and similar to the Porsche 911 Turbo. It oversteers at low speeds because of the powerful low-end torque, but understeers at speeds in excess of 200+ km/h. It is a very heavy car, and it tends to drag itself away from the inside line when cornering. Due to the car's heaviness and handling, it is often called a "boat" or a "yacht". The SLR is not very competitive to race with, but it can become a dangerous opponent on highway races, if drivers can get used to the stiff, unresponsive handling that this supercar has. The SLR excels in Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape, where it can be an unstoppable monster. Its shape and heavy weight means that it can strike police units like a missile, and smash through roadblocks like a battering ram. It also packs enough force to send traffic vehicles flying into pursuing police cruisers. The car has some trouble evading Rhino SUVs.The SLR is one of the few cars in the game that can take Rhinos head-on. On 21st August, 2012, the car was retuned, giving it better acceleration, improved handling, and reduced weight. To sum it up, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren isn't a car for the inexperienced. It might be fast, but it is a challenging car to drive. Top Speed: 306 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 223 km/h + 06 with NOS / Handling Speed: 195 km/h (Heavy) Editions *Autobahn Stormer (Unavailable) *Black (Unavailable) *Grey (Unavailable) *Gleam (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details - Cop Edition BODYKIT : UNKNOWN NEONS : BLUE WINDOW TINT : BLACK TINT LOWERING KIT : STAGE 3 LICENSE PLATE : AUTOBN Aftermarket Details - Gleam Edition BODYKIT : OPTIMA WHEELS : BBS STYLE A 21" NEONS : GLEAM WINDOW TINT : SMOKE BLACKOUT LOWERING KIT : STAGE 3 LICENSE PLATE : GLEAM Bodykits *2,200 SB - Tensor 722 - Tensor F.jpg|Tensor Front 722 - Tensor B.jpg|Tensor Rear 722 - Incline F.jpg|Incline Front 722 - Incline B.jpg|Incline Rear 722 - Rex F.jpg|Rex Front 722 - Rex B.jpg|Rex Rear 722 - Optima F.jpg|Optima Front 722 - Optima B.jpg|Optima Rear 722 - Excel F.jpg|Excel Front 722 - Excel B.jpg|Excel Rear 722 - Supremo F.jpg|Supremo Front 722 - Supremo B.jpg|Supremo Rear 722 - Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front 722 - Exodus B.jpg|Exodus Rear 722 - Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front 722 - Kineto B.jpg|Kineto Rear 722 - Rhythm F.jpg|Rhythm Front 722 - Rhythm B.jpg|Rhythm Rear 722 - Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front 722 - Sonic B.jpg|Sonic Rear 722 - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front 722 - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear 722 - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front 722 - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear *2,200 SB - Incline *2,200 SB - Rex *2,200 SB - Optima *2,200 SB - Excel *2,200 SB - Supremo *1,200 SB - Exodus *1,200 SB - Kineto *1,200 SB - Rhythm *1,200 SB - Sonic *15,0000 IGC - Offroad (42) *15,0000 IGC - Transform (42) Appearances The 722 Edition has been featured in 3 other NFS Games. NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722.jpg|Grey 722 Cop.jpg|Cop Edition Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Gleam.jpg|Gleam Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:RWD Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:IGC Cars Category:German Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class A